This is Your Pilot Speaking
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: The Slipstream project faces a slight delay, and Lena is given a temporary job in Overwatch. Oneshot.


**I have chosen to incorporate Liao in this story. As I currently write/post this fic, next to nothing is known about Liao. Ergo, whatever I write no doubt will be out of date eventually. I ask those future readers to ignore those inconsistencies, please. I have also chosen to have Liao be a man, as statistically Liao is a male surname in its respective culture.**

* * *

 **This is Your Pilot Speaking**

 _Lena,_

 _I wanted to thank you for all your hard work and patience on the Slipstream team. A majority of the scientists don't have the firsthand experience in aviation like you do. The viewpoints you've given us have helped more than you know._

 _Now I know you're the one who is the most excited to get this project into its testing stage, but unfortunately there's been a slight hiccup. The shipment of materials we need for the next stage are delayed a week due to omnic riots in Russia._

 _I know, I know, it's disappointing. But I know how you don't like sitting still. Report to my office at 13:00 tomorrow, and I'll detail your brief assignment for this next week. I believe it's one you'll enjoy._

 _Your friend,  
Winston_

* * *

"So what did Winston have to say?" Emily asked as Lena opened the door to their apartment.

Walking in from the cool, British evening to the couple's warm home gave Lena a smile. Takeout Chinese sat on the table, kept in the bag to retain as much warmth as possible.

"Late night at the hospital, love?" Lena asked. She walked up behind Emily and captured her in a tight hug.

The nurse laughed. "Not terribly, though we had a brief power outage for ten seconds. Everything turned out fine, but it gave us all a right scare." The redhead turned around and landed a light kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "What did Winston want?"

"Let's sit down and I'll tell you while we eat," Lena suggested, her stomach emanating an audible gurgle. Emily laughed and acquiesced.

Lena finished a few bites of her Chinese before beginning. "So there's that delay I told you about, right? Well, Winston wants me to get some experience with Overwatch. He's asked me to fly and ferry agents to their missions for the week."

Emily, halfway through a mouthful, choked. Lena was at her side with a glass of water before she knew it. Gratefully accepting it, she drank.

"Okay there, love?" Lena asked, concern thick in her voice.

Only a little out of breath, Emily responded. "Yeah, you just startled me." Taking a gulp of air, she continued, "You're going to be transporting agents? That…means you'll be going into dangerous areas."

"Not necessarily…but sometimes, yeah," Lena admitted.

A shudder wracked Emily's body, and Lena could feel it from two feet away. "Lena…I thought this wasn't going to be like when you were in the RAF?"

The brunette grabbed Emily's hand. "Emily, listen to me. This won't be like when you first met me. I told Winston that I had not signed up for getting into really dangerous situations. He agreed, and said I'd be assigned to the safest missions."

The sigh of relief from Emily was tangible, and the breath Lena didn't know she held was let loose. "Sorry Lena…I never want to relive those months when I didn't know where you were, or if you were alive. Those missions were hell for me too."

"I'll make sure you never have to," Lena whispered, pulling her girlfriend in for a hug.

It made the lie taste even bitterer in her mouth than it already did.

* * *

Lena had her hands on the controls of the Orca, fantasizing flying the plane. Her only passengers were due in a few minutes, so her wait would not be long.

She couldn't wait. Overwatch was her dream, and at long last she was here.

"Howdy," spoke the most American voice she'd ever heard.

Lena jumped, and the cowboy chuckled. "You look lost in thought there. Thought I'd come introduce myself, seein' as you're new 'round here." He tipped his hat to her. "The name's Jesse McCree, though everyone 'round here just calls me McCree."

"Lena Oxton," the brunette smiled at the rather peculiar man. "It's a pleasure to meet you, love."

McCree smiled. He took his cigar from his mouth and smothered it in the ashtray by the second chair. "Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"Go right ahead." Lena waved a hand at the chair adjacent to hers. "Are we ready to take off?"

"Might wanna ask the others, if I were you," McCree said as he jerked a thumb towards the intercom.

"Oh, right." Lena gave the buttons a glance and located the desired one. Pressing it, she spoke, "This is your pilot speaking, are we ready?"

A little laughter came from the back of the plane. A loud voice called back, "We're ready! Let's go!"

McCree laughed as Lena hurriedly flew across the controls, engaging the plane. "We're not all too professional 'round here. They were laughin' at you bein' formal. Not many people in Overwatch are like that."

"Who am I transporting today?" Lena asked, curious.

"Well, there's me, of course. Then we got Angela down there with Genji and Reinhardt. They're all friendly, so I'm sure they'll be up here eventually to say howdy." McCree took his hat off and rested it on his lap.

" _The_ Reinhardt is in my plane?" Lena turned and looked at McCree, who nonchalantly pointed at the plane's window. The brunette's head swiveled back to watching where she was going.

"You a fan of him? He'll certainly be happy to hear that," McCree chuckled.

Lena found herself forgetting the destination of their flight, and the lie she told Emily. She felt content, letting her worries slip away for a time as she conversed with the American.

* * *

The brunette realized very quickly that most of her job would include sitting around.

After dropping McCree and the others off, Lena's instructions told her to wait at a designated location not far from the original drop point.

In her downtime, listened to the communication chatter between the four agents she was responsible for extracting.

Thankfully she had the option to mute her side. The frank casualness of how the agents acted before they reached their target baffled her.

She had thought Overwatch to be a professional group of heroes. But instead they were just…ordinary people doing good. Lena knew she was in the right place.

Before long, the agents grew quiet. And then in whispers they began to get serious.

And then the fighting broke out.

Not five minutes passed that Angela shouted over the comm, "Lena, we need extraction! We're making our way to the pickup now."

In a flurry of motion Lena was taking the Orca to air. Breathing quickly, Lena asked, "ETA?"

"Two minutes if all goes to plan," Angela said. A loud noise echoed on her end. "Two and a half."

Lena's hands shook as she flew the plane. The Brit flew planes as easy as breathing, but never had she been tasked with picking up people.

The weighty responsibility hung heavy in her chest. Lena didn't want to know the consequences of a single mistake.

She arrived in a timely fashion, going faster than probably safe. No sooner had she opened the side door did Angela and Genji dash in. McCree backpedaled inside, firing a few shots from his peacemaker while Reinhardt carefully walked in with his shield raised.

"Go!" Reinhardt yelled, his shield dropping.

Lena had never slammed forward on the throttle harder in her life. The entire plane shook as his rocketed forward. As the side door closed, the chaotic noise grew less and less overbearing.

Once they made it a significant distance away, Lena looked over her shoulder. The four agents were sprawled about, knocked off their feet by her acceleration.

"Not bad for a first time," Reinhardt laughed. "But perhaps slower next time!"

Lena flushed and mumbled her affirmation.

Ten minutes later McCree swaggered into the cockpit. "Nice flyin' there, miss."

"Thanks," Lena mumbled. She turned to look at McCree and gasped.

The cowboy was covered in blood, even staining his already red poncho. It dripped from the metal breastplate, falling down onto the pristine floor of the Orca.

"What?" McCree frowned.

Lena was no stranger to violence. But her experience from the cockpit of a plane was more…detached. Confronted with a man fresh off of killing, perfumed with a choking aroma, was something else entirely.

The older man looked down at himself and realized his tolerance to violence did not extend to those around him. He mumbled an apology, and exited the cockpit.

Lena set the plane onto autopilot, her hands unable to calm the tremors.

* * *

"How was the flight?" Winston asked, a great big smile adorning his face. The two were in his lab in Britain, and he had asked to see Lena.

"Oh, just peachy, love." Her smile was not fooling anyone.

The scientist frowned. "What happened?"

The story tumbled out of her mouth. The shakes in her hands came back with a vengeance.

Winston rested a hand on Lena's shoulder. "Lena…I won't make you continue—"

"No!" she shouted, causing Winston to flinch back. "I mean, Overwatch is what I have wanted more than anything in the world. It was just the shock of it all that got me."

"Well…if you say so. I want you to report to Angela though, just to be safe," Winston said through his frown.

"Um…one other thing."

"Yes?"

"Is there a possibility the rest of these missions might involve a little less peril? I promised my girlfriend that this assignment wouldn't put me anywhere near danger." The brunette's eyes turned towards the ground.

"You knew what this would involve." Winston's frown only deepened. He sighed. "It's not my business to get involved in your relationship, but you shouldn't lie to her."

Clearing his throat, he continued, "I'll put you with our most experienced agents. Then at least there's somewhat less risk."

"Thank you, big guy," Lena smiled. She dashed over and grabbed Winston in a hug.

The scientist laughed, and returned the gesture.

* * *

"So how was it?" Emily asked.

"Oh, you know, uneventful," Lena sighed, stretching out on their couch. Her head rested in Emily's lap as she absent mindedly ran her hands through Lena' short locks.

"I find it hard to believe that. It was something new!" Emily smiled. Despite her reservations, she intended to support her girlfriend to her best ability.

"Well, I met the strangest guy. His name is Jesse McCree…and he dresses like a cowboy."

"Lena," Emily frowned.

"I'm not kidding!" And there her eyes lit up, and Emily's frown slipped into a smile. "So I'm sitting in the cockpit, ready to go, yeah? And once I'm taking off with them all loaded up, McCree comes to introduce himself. I swear, he walks in sporting a poncho, a hat, a Colt Peacekeeper, the whole regalia. His belt buckle even says BAMF."

"BAMF?"

"BadAss MotherFucker."

"You meet the weirdest people," Emily giggled as she poked Lena on her forehead.

Lena's story launched into more detail, eventually switching from McCree to talk about Angela, Genji and even the famous Reinhardt. Emily smiled and listened with interest as the energetic girl went on and on.

"Once I picked them back up, we didn't talk much. They probably weren't in the mood for conversation, so I just flew home in relative silence."

"Relative?" Emily raised an eyebrow. Considering the sudden lack of detail Lena's story produced, the redhead thought there to be something more to it.

"Reinhardt's got a loud voice, it carries." Lena's laugh was infectious, and Emily caught it. But a niggling doubt she felt did not disperse.

"Do they want you again tomorrow?" Emily asked, ignoring the feeling.

Lena nodded. "I'll see if I can wrangle a day off from Winston this weekend so we can spend a day together." She sprung up from Emily's lap and sat upright. "Alright, your turn! I want to hear all about your day."

Emily grinned, and rested her head on Lena's lap. "So remember that power outage I told you about? Well, turns out it somehow reset the temperature of the showers. Rachel this morning went to go take one, and I have never heard a scream so loud…"

* * *

Lena was cautiously excited for the flight. Winston made it sound like it wouldn't be a repeat of yesterday, and that was more than enough for her to gather up her enthusiasm again.

She waited patiently, thinking of how best to persuade Winston into giving her a day off. Lena figured peanut butter, but perhaps more than one jar was necessary…

Footsteps shook her out of the reverie. Looking over her shoulder, Lena watched three men step onto the plane. She recognized them, of course. Tall and the perfect image of a hero was Morrison and next to him, tan and gruff Reyes. And bringing up the rear was the short and dashing Liao.

If Lena were to go straight for anyone, it'd probably be him.

Morrison and Reyes got comfortable on opposite sides of the plane, saying nothing. Lena might have taken notice, were it not for Liao stepping into the cockpit.

"You're the new pilot?" He smiled at Lena as she nodded. "Call me Liao. Should just be a quick hop down and back to Spain and back."

"Look forward to smooth flying, then!" Lena grinned.

Liao barked out a laugh and patted her on the shoulder. "I'll keep these two in line down there so you aren't distracted."

"I appreciate it." Lena's laugh mixed with Liao's.

With a smile, she began to take off.

* * *

The pilot eased the plane down and opened the side door. Reyes and Morrison ran inside, the latter shouting, "Take off!"

"What about—"

"Now!"

Lena kicked the plane into gear. Taking care not to knock the heads of Overwatch off their feet, Lena lifted off.

 _Where's Liao?_ The question felt like a weight on her shoulders. She already knew.

"Morrison, this is low even for you," growled Reyes. He had taken a seat in the back, leaning on the table.

Morrison grunted. "We couldn't have gone back for him. He knew it."

"So abandoning him was the right course of action? Naturally, if the great Strike Commander says it's so, then it must be," snapped Reyes.

Morrison slammed his fist on the table. "Overwatch is—"

"Forget Overwatch and think about the man you've known for the last couple decades. One mistake and we leave him to die?"

"Gabriel, you know what was at stake."

"I didn't know the life of my friend was," Reyes spoke through unveiled anger.

Lena's hands tightened as the two began shouting.

* * *

Lena hadn't slept that night.

She's put on a show for Emily of being fine. Lena doubted her girlfriend bought it, but it didn't matter. She just needed to put it off for a little to figure out her thoughts.

Unfortunately she had another flight today. Winston put her with the small plane, as only one person was going with her.

Fortunately, it was McCree.

He took the seat next to hers, breaking the silence with a, "Howdy."

When Lena said nothing back, McCree spoke again, "Lena? You in there?"

"What?" She blinked as if coming out of a deep sleep.

"You alright there? Didn't peg you as the type to zone out." McCree set his hat down on the console in front of his seat.

"Sorry, just have a lot on my mind," Lena said evasively. The plane began to move as Lena pressed forward on the accelerator.

"Well, we got a long flight," McCree said, "and I think you look like you need to talk about whatever it is. I know we just met and all, but if you need someone to listen…"

"I told my girlfriend that I wouldn't be in any danger as I got more involved with Overwatch. I used to be with the Royal Airforce, and that terrified her. But I _want_ to be with Overwatch. That's why I volunteered for the Slipstream—"

"Woah there!" McCree couldn't help but chuckle. "Slow down there, missy."

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," he waved away.

"It's just…I flew the plane for _that_ mission yesterday."

"Ah," the man nodded. "I never knew Liao well. Good man, though."

"Reyes and Morrison fought the entire ride back. It made me think…is Overwatch really a way to make the world a better place?"

McCree was silent for a while. Then, "I can't speak for everyone at Overwatch, especially not Morrison or Reyes or any of the top brass for that matter. I can say that personally, I go to bed each night at peace."

"You think you're making a difference?"

"I do, yeah." He fumbled around in his pockets for a cigarette. The lighter was in his hands when he realized he wasn't alone. Sighing, he put it away. "I think you'd be a good fit for Overwatch. Got yourself a good head on your shoulders for it."

Her hands calmed down. She hadn't even noticed they were shaking from thinking back to yesterday. "Now I just have to tell Emily that's what I want to do."

McCree laughed. "I ain't the best for explainin' somethin' like that to a woman. Never was much of a man for words. But I reckon you just be honest with her. She ought to support you and your decisions."

"But?"

"But you gotta know she's got reason to be wary. You're puttin' yourself in danger, and that's a big deal."

Lena nodded, mulling over what he said. "Thanks, McCree."

"Call me Jesse."

* * *

When Lena opened the door to their apartment, the moon hung high in the sky. She'd told Emily not to wait up for her, but she hadn't expected to be this late.

Hanging her bomber jacket on its hook, she crept into their room.

Emily was passed out on their bed, light on and book open in front of her. Lena couldn't help but giggle.

The light sleeper that she was, Emily's eyes fluttered open. Her head turned as Lena slid under the covers.

"Hey stranger," she muttered as Lena kissed her.

"Can we talk?" the brunette asked.

The redhead perked up. "Is this the 'can we talk' where you're about to say something I don't want to hear?"

"More like the 'can we talk, Lena fucked up really bad' kind, you know?"

Pensive, she said, "I'm listening."

Lena poured out all the details she'd omitted from the flights. About how she'd lied to Emily so she wouldn't worry.

"Lena…" Emily whispered.

"I'm sorry," Lena repeated for the eighth time, wiping away a tear. "I…I just didn't know how to tell you. I know you'll hate it, but I still want to join Overwatch."

In response Emily pulled Lena closer. "Why?" she asked. It was genuine curiosity.

"Look at this world. Look at London! The world needs heroes like Overwatch to make it a better place."

The image of Jesse McCree walking coated in blood surfaced in her mind. If that kind of desensitization was required to help people, then she was willing. "I think I can make this world better."

"I'm just scared, Lena. You might never walk back in that door. I _can't_ get the idea out of my head. You're my worst fear, Lena, but I could never let you go."

The brunette pulled Emily closer. "Emily, I love you. Never change, please?"

"Only if you promise to be careful. And _mean_ it."

"Emily, I swear I won't take any risks. I swear I'll come back every night through that door, no matter how late, and lay right next to you. You'll never wake up alone."

"That'll do," she whispered.

Lena's stomach growling ruined the moment.

"I'll be right back, love," she chuckled sheepishly.

Prancing out the door, Lena poked her head back in for a moment. "Jesse gave me the idea that maybe you could get a job with Overwatch too? Medical division, you know? Just an idea, so I figured no harm in suggesting it."

"…I'll think about it. Now get back her quickly. It's cold in here."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lena bolted out of the room.

* * *

 **Author Notes: This would have been up sooner if Windows Support didn't decide to take 10 hours away from me over two days that I write a lot during. Sigh, anyway, here we are! Figured it was about time I wrote some McCree, as he is my main. Got some more ideas with him in the future, so stay tuned!**

 **Also, y'all see that Uprising comic? Can't wait for that new event! All those skins, plus maybe that one with McCree with both arms? Yesssssss.**


End file.
